Sweet Temptation
by Jennifer Lockhart
Summary: Patrick has a date and it drives Jennifer up the wall with jealousy. When she tries to resolve her feelings for him face-to-face, she gets more than she bargained for.


Sweet Temptation

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just write about them._

_Author's Note: Again, this is rated R for a reason. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my Bricole story, All Things Forgotten, first of all. I loved every one of your comments! Now a few notes about this story. It takes place around two weeks after Jennifer gave birth to a baby girl. She never got the messages from Jack and never went to the island on that plane. Patrick helped her deliver the baby and is now helping her take care of it. This is just another short little ficlet, and any feedback you can give me is very greatly encouraged!_

_

* * *

_

Patrick opened the front door to Jennifer's house and was met by the delicious scent of something baking in the oven. He knew exactly where he could find Jennifer and sure enough, he found her in the kitchen mixing up another batch of her grandmother's famous cookies.

"Oh, Patrick, you're just in time. The first round is just about done," said Jennifer as she took a swipe at a small patch of flour on her cheek.

Patrick breathed in the sweet smell wafting from the oven. "Lucky me. They smell delicious," he complimented.

"They won't be as award winningly great as my grandmother made them, that's for sure," Jennifer said with a laugh.

Patrick grinned wryly, "I'm sure they'll be even better."

Jennifer made the finishing touches on the next batch of cookies and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll make a note of your compliment and be sure to set some aside for you. The rest," Jennifer said as the oven timer beeped, "will be going to the Horton Foundation's charity event tomorrow."

She pulled the oven door down and it radiated its heat onto her face as she slid the baking pan out and placed it on the counter. Patrick admired her strength. It was only a couple weeks after giving birth to a healthy baby girl and already she was back into her usual routine.

Patrick instinctively moved closer, looking over Jennifer's shoulder at the freshly baked cookies. "Mind if I sneak one out now?" he asked.

Jennifer playfully slapped his protruding hand with her oven mitt, "Don't even think about it." She looked at his hurt puppy expression and immediately added, "They're still hot."

"Which brings me to my next question," Patrick said as he backed onto into the sink to make way for Jennifer to round the counter, "do you have any candles I could borrow?"

"Candles?" asked Jennifer as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah," he said, "I sort of invited someone over tonight and I wanted to set the mood."

Jennifer was making her way back to the oven with the next round of cookies as Patrick's comment hit her. "You've got a date tonight?" Her reply came out more shakily than she intended but it was too late to take it back now.

"Is that okay with you? Because if you need me to help out with anything in here I can get a rain date," he noticed the uneasiness in her voice.

"Oh, no, I've got things under control here," she said, placing her oven mitts next to Patrick on the counter. "Where did you meet her?" She didn't want to sound too nosey.

"I bumped into her at my mom's bar the other day," Patrick answered, looking at Jennifer intently.

She began rummaging through the cupboard, searching for a few scented candles that Patrick could borrow. She didn't think she could bear looking at him right now in case he would see the hurt in her eyes. She wished she could be the one sitting in the candlelight with Patrick tonight, but it seemed as if she missed her chance.

"Need some help?" he asked his voice cool and soothing.

She moved a small box and uncovered what she was searching for. "No, that's okay. I got them," she turned back to him with the vanilla scented paraffin candles in her hand.

Patrick accepted them from her and smelled them, giving her a smile and a polite thank you and goodnight as he went back to his space above her garage.

As soon as she heard the front door shut she slumped against the counter where Patrick had stood only moments before. She could not understand this sudden rush of emotions toward her best friend and protector. She could have sworn that things were strictly platonic between them but now she was beginning to wonder if everything she felt about Patrick before was just what she thought it was. Maybe she always felt this way towards him and just never realized it.

She could not explain why she felt so upset that he had found a girl and planned on having a good time with her tonight. She tried to fight with her feelings, telling herself that this was just her hormones acting up again so soon after giving birth, but she knew what she wanted. She knew _who_ she wanted. Patrick.

The front door opened once more and the soft sound of rain pattering on the doorstep could be heard. Jennifer went to the living room hurriedly, expecting to see Patrick but was shocked when she saw Bonnie there instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have called," said Bonnie as she took off her wet jacket and hung it up. "I just stopped by to see the little one and make sure you were doing all right," Bonnie said sincerely. One of the few times Jennifer had ever heard true sentiment ring through her voice.

Jennifer processed this for a few moments. "I'm fine, as is the baby. Thank you so much for stopping by," Jennifer said.

"I heard all about the little darling from Patrick and since I have the night free I wanted to come and see the cutie for myself!" Bonnie said sweetly.

"Um, I actually need to go clear something up with Patrick at the moment, so could you possibly watch over her while I go do that? I hope I'm not asking too much too soon or anything," Jennifer added in hopes that this would give her the opportunity to get things out in the open with Patrick.

"No problem! I'd be glad to look after her while you're out," Bonnie agreed excitedly knowing this would help score points with Mickey.

"Thank you so, _so_ much, you don't know how grateful I am that you're willing to help!" Jennifer pulled her coat out, "I shouldn't be gone for long."

-------

Patrick was in the process of lighting the last couple of candles when he heard a knock at the door. He rushed over to answer it and was surprised to see Jennifer standing in the doorway. Her hair was matted against her head and her jacket was wet from the rain. Streaks ran down her wet face and Patrick noticed the longing she had when she looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, moving aside and allowing her to come in and take off her wet jacket.

She threw it aside and looked out the window. What had started out as a simple drizzle had just become a downpour.

"I don't know exactly _what_ it is, but I know I need to talk to you," she said exasperatedly. She sat down on the edge of his bed, looking up at him as he stood watching her every movement.

"Okay," he said sitting next to her, "just tell me what's on your mind."

He grinned at her and sent a sudden urge through her body when the smell of his cologne wafted to her nose. All words escaped her when she needed them most. She had no idea how to tell him what she was feeling at that very moment, but she knew she had to come up with something.

"I—I think I—" she mumbled. Patrick couldn't interpret the remainder of her sentence.

"You what?" he encouraged her to continue.

"I think—I think I might have feelings for you," she barely managed. She dropped her head into her hands, "I know this is so inappropriate, but," she looked back into his gaze, "I just couldn't stand knowing that you would be up here with some other woman and not with me."

Patrick pulled her closer as a tear streaked its way down her cheek. "It's okay. I can call Marge and tell her that something came up," Patrick said in a small voice. "The truth is," he hesitated before he continued, "I think I have feelings for you too, I just didn't know what to do about them."

Jennifer looked up from his chest with tears welled up in her eyes. "Really?" She couldn't believe her ears. Before he could answer she placed one finger on his lips and pulled him closer until his lips were pressed against hers.

She pulled away, the intensity of the kiss sending pleasurable chills down her spine. She didn't want to stop but she had to be sure this is what he wanted as well. She curled her lip, his taste still lingering.

"That was—"

"_Very_ convincing," he finished for her.

"Shouldn't you call _Marge_ and tell her not to stop by?" Jennifer blurted quickly, pronouncing her name with venom. She didn't know what came over her but it was the only thing to stop her from jumping on his body.

"Yeah, I guess I probably should," Patrick said as he grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table. "Wait, what about the baby?"

"That's all being taken care of," Jennifer said. "Your mom showed up just as I was coming out here."

Patrick nodded. As he made the call Jennifer eyed the display settled before her. Champagne was chilled and two crystal glasses were set to the side with the main course laid out. What caught Jennifer's attention was the chilled container of Cool Whip and bowl of strawberries. Oh the fun they could have with that.

Patrick finished his conversation with Marge after telling her he might have come down with something and clicking his phone off. He moved closer to Jennifer, running a hand through her sodden hair. He pulled her in for another kiss. His tongue swirled around, blazing through her senses. There was no turning back this time.

Her hands slowly drifted up his arm and around his neck then back down again as she started to slip his t-shirt up over his head. Their lips broke contact only long enough for her to slip the shirt off and let it drop to the floor next to the bed. He followed her action and slipped her shirt off as well, placing it recklessly on top of his own. She shivered under his touch as he unhooked her bra and threw it aside. The electricity between their bodies was tremendous and even the slightest touch was enough to cause sparks.

"Lie down," he said in barely a whisper.

She obeyed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to come back to her. In the time it took for Patrick to collect the Cool Whip and strawberries from the table Jennifer had to wrestle with her conscience. She numbly felt like she was betraying Jack, but she told herself that he would have wanted her to move on. Patrick laid the strawberries on the bed next to her and brushed his hand along her arm, sending any further thoughts about Jack out the window onto the rain stricken pavement.

"Don't stop," she breathed urgently, willing him to continue.

He rested himself on top of her and ignited the fire again with a simple brush upon her lips. He opened the container of Cool Whip and drove a finger into its creamy depths. After swirling it around, he traced his finger down her chest, over her breast and down her stomach.

She grinned up at him coyly, "This is a Patrick I could get on board with."

He smiled back seductively. She emitted a low shriek when his tongue began trailing up the path he made with his finger and her fingers ran through his hair, not allowing his head to lift from her skin. He moved further along, pausing when he reached her breast and running his hands over them. She hissed at his soft touch and his tongue reached her mouth again.

After several sensual kisses she rolled him over onto his back, ready to return the favor. She lifted one of the bright red strawberries from the bowl and dipped it into the white topping. She moved it close enough that he could take a bite and returned it to the bowl, plunging her tongue into his mouth as he swallowed the remains of the strawberry.

She then reached for the whipped topping and smeared some down his chest and to the top of his pants. She lapped up the creamy substance, tickling his smooth chest as she let her tongue roll down his hard muscles. He wriggled beneath her in enjoyment, letting out a soft yelp as she caressed his tense muscles. Never before had he felt such pleasure than when he was with Jennifer.

She sucked the whipped cream out of his belly button, receiving the reaction she had hoped for. She swiftly loosened the button on his blue jeans, sliding the zipper down and trickling kisses after it. After sliding his pants down she moved back up and began ravenously exploring further into the depths of his mouth.

His hands trailed down and began tugging on her pants until he had them unbuttoned and thrown onto the floor with the rest of their clothing. She loved the feeling of their bare chests pushed against each other. The raw emotions filtering through the air like smog during rush hour. They were beyond the point of no return and loving every moment of it.

"Ready for dessert?" he asked.

"You bet I am," she said wistfully.

Patrick rolled her onto her back once again, sliding his lips down her neck. He sat up, whipped cream in hand, and began enveloping her most intimate area in it. His touch was sending her to new levels she had never explored before. He put the cream to the side and lowered his head, devouring every last smidgen of the cream. She writhed in his hands, towering on the verge of pure ecstasy. He swirled through every fold, her breath becoming more rapid. He knew if he didn't stop it would all be over.

She was surprised when came back up to meet her, wondering why he didn't continue. He saw the confusion sketched onto her face as he used a finger to push a stray hair behind her ear.

"I want to do it together," he said, gently kissing her forehead.

Jennifer didn't disagree. She welcomed him on top of her again, the feel of his bare skin against hers driving her mad. This feeling only heightened when he entered her, filling every last space. She urged him to enter further, but was surprised when she realized he was already squeezed fully inside her.

She felt him throbbing inside her. As he began to move in and out she wailed, the sound resonating off the walls, blocked only by the sound of their heavy breaths. She dug her fingernails into his back, not too hard but hard enough that it spurred him to thrust harder and faster.

His hands explored her stomach, rubbing her aching breasts. She slid one hand up his smooth, hard chest while the other strayed below, touching the intimate area and sending pleasurable shocks through both of their bodies. With each push the intensity grew, getting higher and higher. Jennifer began tugging at his dark, voluptuous hair, pulling him down and puncturing the space between his lips with her tongue.

Their movements were in sync, his thrusts being met by an equally passionate shove from her. She could feel his length tightening the small space inside her. She knew he was ready to explode at any given moment. She knew it would all be over too soon. His lips explored her neck again and she continued sliding her hands along his back, pulling him closer to her hot body.

Before she could gasp another breath, she climaxed, letting out a shriek loud enough to rouse the dead. He followed soon after her, spilling himself inside of her. His body collapsed on top of her. His breath was coming in uneven gasps, as was hers.

Jennifer had never experienced anything with anyone that ever compared to that. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her ragged breath. She turned her head to Patrick, who had rolled onto the bed beside her, and grinned from ear to ear. He was more than the guardian angel living above her garage. He was an amazing lover. He cared for her every need and didn't ask for anything in return. He was the one person who could comfort her in a time of need. He was her soul mate.

Patrick pulled the covers out from under them wrapped them up inside. Jennifer nestled closer to him, laying her head on his chest and pulling the warm blanket up to her chin.

"Thank you," she whispered, her breath becoming more even now.

"For what?" he asked quietly, resting his chin on her head and pulling her closer.

"Everything."

The candles were the only source of light in the dim room. The sky had darkened drastically with the falling rain.

And so they lay there, alone in the darkness, lost in each other's embrace. Neither of them had a care in the world. Not until the morning sun rose over the treetops and a new day dawned.


End file.
